1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clocks, timepieces and watches, particularly but not limited to wristwatches having a watch face which is liftable off of or pivotable from a watch back or backing, the watch back having an outwardly facing member for performing a useful function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different watches which are on the market or otherwise known for displaying information other than the time which is shown on the watch face. Such other information includes the date, time lapsed for a period being measured, telephone numbers, a computer output, etc. These include access to data bases in the circuitry of electronic watches such as an electronic directory for telephone numbers, a computer for performing mathematical computations, and the like.
Watches are also known where the watch face is movable. There are “flip-over” watches in which the watch face is lifted off the watch back, or alternatively pivoted, and flipped over to reveal some artistic message or the like on the back of the watch face. It is well known to place an inscription on the back of a watch backing (the part of the watch that touches the wrist).
There are many watches having moveable accessories for moving the watch face, for covering the watch face, and for revealing another working component associated with a watch. U.S. Pat. No. Des.285,417 (Nakane) shows a wristwatch which can be removed from a backing on the band, and be replaced with a toy aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. Des.303,503 discloses a wristwatch with a calculator, the calculator having a hinged cover. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des.339,299 is a wrist band holding a wristwatch, a calculator and a telephone index, these being hinged one on top of the other and accessible for their respective use. In another design patent, U.S. Pat. No. Des.380,293, a wristwatch is hinged to provide the cover for a receptacle between the watch backing and the back side of the watch face. A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des.391,872.
There are a number of patents showing watches having moveable parts, other than the workings of the watch itself. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,165,262, a watchband has adjustable spring prongs for holding different sizes of watches. A mounting for a watchcase is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,277, where a watch face can be removably held in a watchband having a backing for the watch. A hinged arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,513, where a watch face can be rotated to reveal a different watch. One watch can be analog, and the other digital. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,250 describes a watch having a memo case disposed adjacent the watch. A display face is fixed, and the memo portion is next to it. The memo portion can be replaced with printed cards. Thus, the watch backing is really a receptacle for the printed cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,756 discloses a combined identification device and wristwatch. The watch face is hinged over a platform holding a microfilm with the wearer's medical information. If the watch face is lifted up, panels, which are biased upwardly, reveal the microfilm. The microfilm is carried in one of the panels, and another panel has a lens for focusing on the microfilm. The watch backing itself is only, in effect, a receptacle for holding the folded panels.
A modular watch having interchangeable elements is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,298. A rescue watch is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,932 where the watch assembly has a container chamber holding pressurized liquid or gas to provide air for inflating a device, or for spraying an assaulter when the rescue watch is used for self defense. Some of the watches described above are flip-over watches. Another flip-over watch which is currently on the market is called the Basculante watch. However, neither this watch nor the others described above, carry any member on the backing of the watch, that is the plate upon which the watch normally sits, for performing a useful function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,756 (Pelosi) discloses a timepiece for containing personal identification and/or medical information about the person wearing the device. The device of Pelosi '756 has a housing or case with a timepiece which pivots between an open and a closed position about a hinge. The housing or backing of Pelosi '756 is solid where the timepiece and panels are disposed when the timepiece is closed. In other words, Pelosi '756 has no opening, panel or otherwise removable door on the underside of the timepiece.